25 Days of Promptmas 2018
by DepressingGreenie
Summary: Each chapter is stand alone. Canon and AU. It will be mainly Stony and the Avengers Team being a family. Prompts from @spiderman-homecomeme on Tumblr. Warnings and info will be given at the start of each story. #Christmas Fluff
1. Day 1 - First Snow

**Pairing/s:** Stony  
 **Characters/s:** Tony, Steve  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** Modern collage AU  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - First Snow**

* * *

"Steve!"

"Steve!"

"STEVE!"

Tony picks up a rock sitting by his foot and tosses it towards one of the windows of the send floor dormitory.

"STEVE!" He shouts again determined

The window opens and Steve looks out. He is the angriest Tony has ever seen his and not a little bit hurt. He knows its not in the slightest to do with how early in the morning it is. He has woken Steve simular ways in the past, shouting for him outside his window. Steve had thought it funny and charming not a few weeks back. But he supposes that was why he looked so angry and hurt now. Steve glares at down at him from the window, and Tony knows he deserved it.

Tony looks up at him realising he has no idea of where or how to go from there. "Hey" he says, and feels lame for it.

Steve grips the window frame hard and grounds out, "… What do you want, Tony?"

He tries not to flinch at Steve's tone. Smiling he takes a hesitant step forward, "It snowed. Not for long but it did, and…"

"And?" Steve interrupts shortly.

Tony looks down at his feet sadly.

"…And, Tony? It has snowed before." Tony had hoped this would go better, but he isn't surprised really. "Tony, seriously? What are you even doing here?"

But he is going to try fix this. He had never wanted anything as much before. He was shocked with how hard he was willing to fight for this, for a second chance. "It's the first snow of the season-"

"You've never cared about that before" Steve argued.

Tony sighed softly "No, I didn't. But I… I do? Now?"

"Tony…" Steve says quietly, visibly trying to bite back his anger "…What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to share this with you" He says, trying to convey how much he wants this in that one sentence.

Steve looks away, his expression tight and hurt.

"Steve?" he calls out hesitantly.

Steve doesn't move, his eyes distantly staring straight ahead into the near distance.

"Steve, Please?"

"You- but I-… me?" Steve chokes out, voice breaking.

"Yeah" Tony says. He hates that he hurt Steve like he had.

Steve looks at him, eyes wet with the tears the man was holding back. "I don't believe you. Why? What-" Tony feels his stomach sink at how heartbroken the man looks.

"Steve, I-"

"You broke up with me, what? Over a week ago. And now you are here, at god knows what in the morning, talking to me about snow?" Steve sounds like the was trying for angry, but the way his voice shook with pain kind of failed that, "You told me that I was just some 'piece to hang off your arm' and that I did my part and now your done with me"

Tony did flinch that time. He regretted saying that, and many other horrible things to Steve that day. He should never has listened to Ty. It was only after he had called things off with Steve that he realised just how deep his feelings for the blond artist went, how much of his life Steve happily took up. And… how much he missed being part of Steve's life in turn.

"I was wrong, Steve. And seeing the snow made me realise that." Tony tries to explain desperately "Christmas never was a big thing in my family. Mum and Dad were always too busy; Dad with the work, Mum with her charities. Christmas was more booze and getting laid than anything sentimental. I never had traditional family Christmas, and I didn't want one. It's all just overrated commercialism. …But, I think, maybe, I would possibly want that… with you"

"… You… you wouldn' even hold my hand… tol' me I'm–" Steve breaks of, biting his lip.

"Stupid matching sweaters, kisses under the mistletoe, cuddling under blankets while watching movies… with you. I'm not good at this, Steve. But I want to try with you" He says, his own voice now catching with emotion

"… Tony…" Steve breathes out softly.

"You deserve someone who tries, Steve, you make me want to be that man." "I love you"

Steve shuts his eyes tightly, his hands turning white where he was gripping the window frame.

"Take me back,… please?" Tony pleads.

"yeah… okay" Steve smiles weakly down at him, but its real and Tony finds himself smiling with him. "…I love you too"

 _ **End**_


	2. Day 2 - 'Do you mind' 'What? I'm cold'

**Pairing/s:** none (But some Clint & Steve friendship)  
 **Characters/s:** Clint, Steve  
 **Canon:** MCU or AA  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - "Do you mind?" "What? I'm cold."**

* * *

Clint makes his way through the living room on his way to the kitchen. Looking for something to warm him up. The forecasted storm was a understatement. With the way the wind was howling he is half expecting to be called out for some sort of monster or the like. But they haven't been called out yet, thankfully. He'd rather be here, in Stark's nice warm tower, then out there.

Out of the corner of his eye a hunched figure catches his attention. Curled up on the floor Steve looks out the large windows of the tower watching the snow fall outside, frosting the windows. He is curled in on himself looking cold and miserable… and lost. Seeing the man look so sad pulls at something deep within him.

Clint sighs and walks over to Steve. The man doesn't seem to notice him, his eyes remaining fixed out the window.

Wincing, he accepts that his could go badly. He sits down quietly next to Steve and wraps his arms around him.

Steve jolts slightly, not expecting the contact, but at least it is not an attack. The man shifts and whispers gruffly, "Do you mind?"

Putting on a smile, Clint pulls him closer. "What? I'm cold" he says.

Clint isn't cold, they both know that. Steve smiles and leans deeper into Clint's hold.

 _ **End**_


	3. Day 3 - Shopping

**Pairing/s:** None, but maybe implied past or current Tony/Pepper  
 **Characters/s:** Steve, Tony  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Shopping**

* * *

"Steve, hey"

Steve looks up from his book and smiles at Tony. "Hey"

Tony approaches him slowly, hands fidgeting in his pockets. "Umm…"

"Is they something I can help you with?" Steve asks, closing his book carefully and setting it down on the table.

"Yeah… I was wondering if you could help me get a gift for Pepper?" Tony asks, looking everywhere but him.

He wouldn't think someone like Tony would need help with something like that. But that is none of his business. "Sure. No problem. What have you got her in the past?"

"Uhhh… I never actually bought someone a gift before. I just let them get something for themselves... with my money" Tony says, sounding nervous, "I want this to be special. She does so much for me, I just want to repay her somehow, get her something thoughtful"

Steve nods in understanding. "Let's go then" he says smiling, "I'm sure we'll find something great". Tony smiles back, relieved. They head off together on their search.

 _ **End**_


	4. Day 4 - 'Bah Humbug'

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Avengers  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - "Bah Humbug!"**

* * *

There are constantly new phrases coming and going. Most forgotten as quickly as they come on, others last longer. Then there are those that sick and get real annoying after a while.

As the festive season fast approached, Clint had managed to come up with a phrase that was as annoying as any other they had heard.

When someone complained about Christmas? When a villain decided to attack? When traffic was slow? The coffee was cold? All were met with the same phrase again and again. It had stopped being funny after the first three times he said it… that was over a month ago.

The rest of the Avengers were entirely sick of it. Everyone tried their best to steer all conversations away from it, but the archer was good at getting what he wanted.

Now they sit attending a press conference. Villain of the week had gone down easy but they felt a talk with the public was long overdue. A little PR goes a long way.

"So Avengers, what is your current stance on the situation in the north-east?" A reporter asked. All of them turned tired eyes to Clint at the question, knowing what was coming. Clint's eyes shone with glee as he leaned forward to answer.

But instead of Clint getting the shot, it was Natasha who took it. "Bah Humbug, am I right?" she said smoothly, sending Clint a grin. The crowd and reporters erupted with laughter.

'Bah Humbug, am I right?' was now the 'in thing' to say. And Natasha was praised for it. Clint now hated the saying. Suddenly it wasn't so bad to hear.

 _ **End**_


	5. Day 5 -Getting into the Christmas Spirit

**Pairing/s:** Hinted Stony?  
 **Characters/s:** Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Janet Van Dyne, T'Challa, Hank Pym, Tony Stark  
 **Canon:** EMH  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Getting into the Christmas Spirit**

* * *

The call to assemble goes out, alerting everyone in the mansion. Steve quickly gets into his uniform and heads towards the Quinjet.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself and to keep the smile from forming on his face. That would be a bad look, to seemingly take joy from the city being ravaged by another monster attack… again. But that was not why he was smiling. No.

It was December 1st and he had been planning this for a while now. Thinking about how it could bring some laughter and joy to people when disaster had struck. He was also excited about how his team would respond as well.

He rounded the final corner and quickly boarded the Quinjet. He schooled his features, keeping his expression natural.

"You can't be serious!" he hears Clint say from beside him, amusement clear in his voice.

At Clint's words the rest of the Avengers aboard the jet turn to look at him. Laughter and moans fill the space.

"Really, Cap? What's with the whole Santa look?" Hank asks, eyeing the changes he made to his uniform.

"Well… Tis the season." He responds with a smile. "I thought I could maybe lift a few spirits"

He had gotten the idea when he saw the 'Captain America' Santa hat for sale in one of the shops he passes on his morning run. It wasn't all that different from a regular Santa hat, but it had a huge 'A' on the front and sprigs of holly where his wings would be. He thought it was kind of cute.

It hadn't taken much work to glue the hat onto one of his helmets. It had taken a bit of work, however, to glue the wool-lining onto the cuffs of his boots and gloves. But he really liked how it turned out and had eagerly counted down the days until today when he could wear it.

Clint gives him an assessing look, then remarks "We kind of look bland compared to you. I think the rest of us should dress up as elves."

Janet leaps up from her seat excitedly, "Yes. That would be wonderful!" she says.

"Shouldn't Tony be Santa?" Hank asks, earning a frown from Janet. "He _is_ our leader and benefactor."

"Yeah" Clint argues, "but Cap got there first"

"I have a feeling that our leader won't mind" T'Challa says, pointedly staring towards the Jet's ramp.

Everyone turns to see Tony standing at the bottom of the ramp in the Iron Man armor. His face plate is pulled back revealing the huge grin on the man's face.

"Oh, I don't know, Hank, I think I wouldn't mind being Santa-Cap's elf" the genius says with a laugh as he boards the Jet.

 _ **End**_


	6. Day 6 - 'Do you wanna build a snowman'

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers (Capwolf), Wanda (Mentioned)  
 **Canon:** Captain America Comics (616)  
 **Au:** Steve was never cured of being a werewolf  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - "Do you wanna build a snowman?"**

* * *

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Tony sings, grinning. The cold wind bites at his face, numbing it. He is thankful for the numbing cold, he is grinning so hard his face would hurt otherwise. "Come on, let's go and play"

The towering blonde werewolf before him digs his large paws into the snow, tosses his head back and howls excitedly. Tony never thought a werewolf could be so adorable.

"I never see you anymore, come out the door" He continues singing, "It's like you've gone away"

Steve tries to sing with him, his lupine physiology not allowing him anything more decent then a couple of yaps and some choked off howls. He sounded just like those dogs you hear singing in pet videos. Tony wouldn't normally allow himself to be caught dead singing outload… let alone somewhere semi-public.

Steve bounds around him in excitement. Turns out that Steve likes sing-alongs even more as an 8 foot canine than he did as himself, which was impressive. "We used to be best buddies… but now were not. I wish you would tell me why!"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" He sings. Steve cries out happily, tail wagging furiously.

Tony looks over to Wanda who has been recording their fun for the past half hour with a smile. The video will never see the light of day… but will be saved to look back on in the future. "Doesn't have to be a snowman…"

 ** _End_**


	7. Day 7 - Ice Skating Shenanigans

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Janet Van Dyne, Hank Pym.  
 **Canon:** EMH  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Ice Skating Shenanigans**

* * *

"I have a great idea" Clint tells them, grinning with excitement.

Somehow Steve knows that this is going to be a bad idea. Whatever it is that Clint has managed to convince himself is a great idea will be a bad one. It's Clint's smile, the same manic excitement that Bucky had when he had a bad idea.

"And what would that be?" Wasp asks, cautiously. Steve wonders if he could leave now and plead ignorance later.

"The pool on the roof is frozen over. We should all totally go skating on it" Clint says. And yeah, that was not a good idea in the slightest.

"I don't thin-" he tries to argue, but Clint quickly cuts in.

"Not with actual skates of course, Cap." Clint tries to assure him. "Runners could be slippery enough, if not we will bring out the shower caps."

He is not assured that this is a good idea, or will be in the slightest bit safe. But to his own horror, instead of asking to be left out of this, he agrees.

* * *

Wasp, Hank and Steve stand around the pool, all watching Clint skeptically.

"It's fine. I've done this thousands of times" Clint says, making his way to the edge of the pool. "C'mon. You're all superheroes, you can handle a little bit of ice"

Wasp smirks, "I think you should give us a demonstration."

Clint scoff at them and gets on to the ice. "See, its fine"

The archer bounces up and down, given them a look the reads 'I told you'. He then moves forward, shifting his body wait to speed up his momentum. He does a couple of spins and jumps to show off.

Steve lets out a relived breath. He thinks he will pass on this still. The ice may hold Clint's weight but there is no telling if it would hold his.

Clint turns around, a smile on his face "What are you waiting fo-" He had turned too fast and lost his footing. The archer lands face first on the ice with a loud crack.

"CLINT!" Steve shouts. He hurries over to the edge of the pool.

"I fine! Completely and absolutely O-K!" Clint assures, giving everyone a thumbs up.

As Clint moves to sit up the ice beneath him gives way suddenly. The archer shouts as he drops into the icy pool water below. Just as quickly as he fell in, he scrambles to get out. Looking like a cat wanting to get out of a bath full of water.

Steve tosses his head back and laughs.

 ** _End_**


	8. Day 8 - Christmas Tree

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton  
 **Canon:** MCU or AA  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** Spiders and swearing

* * *

 **Prompt - Christmas Tree**

* * *

"Did we get all of them?" Tony hears Clint ask from around the corner in the living room.

"I think we did, yeah…" Steve's voice responds.

Tony heads into the room. Clint and Steve stand in front of the newly acquired Christmas Tree. They both look slightly concerned about what they were talking about. With a smile, Tony asks "What did you get all of?"

Clint and Steve look at him nervously. "Uhhh… all the branches that fell off the tree. When we moved it"

"Uh huh" He replies. He wasn't completely convinced that was what they were referring too, but he wasn't going to press the issue.

Clint rushes past him. Tony looks to Steve who simply shrugs.

With his StarkPad in hand he sits down in one of the armchairs. He reaches for the remote and turns on the TV. Steve makes a chocked noise as he puts the remote back down on the side table.

Steve's face is absolutely pale. He almost looks like he is about to be sick.

"Hey, Steve… You feeling alright there, buddy?" He asks, concerned.

The smile Steve sends his way in response is flimsy and strained. He puts down his StarkPad down on the side table and Steve makes another strangled chocking sound.

"What's wrong?" He had never seem Steve act like this.

"Oh…You know… Stuff" Steve stammers nervously, "you shouldn't worry yourself with it"

Tony frowns, it's not really Steve like behavior. But if the guy doesn't want to talk about it then there was little chance getting him to talk about it.

With a sigh, Tony moves to pick up his StarkPad again. Steve cries out his name loudly, stopping him. He can feel the Adrenalin set in.

"What's wrong?" he asks, alarmed.

Steve looks around the room quickly, desperately. "You have to… have to check out the tree. Make sure it's up to standard… and all that"

"Okay, I will… just give me a moment", he says in a huff, reaching for his Pad. He has no idea what has gotten in to Steve.

"No, Tony!" Steve shouts, looking in the direction of the table.

Tony looks at his Pad, confused. Creeping onto his Pad is a large brown spider. "Shit!" He exclaims, pulling back his hand quickly. The movement seemed to have agitated the thing and it started waving its legs menacingly.

He gets up out the chair and moves over to where Steve was standing.

"What the hell, Steve" he shouts. Now he is going to be worrying about spiders everywhere.

Steve shoots him an apologetic look. "They came in with the tree… we'd hopped we got them all." Steve explains.

"Well, you didn't"

"Yeah… Sorry" Steve apologizes "At least you weren't here half an hour ago"

Tony's whole body itches, his skin crawls. "Where did Clint go? He was the one who wanted a real tree..." he complains with a frown. He hates spiders. "…he should be the one taking care of this"

"To be fair, we did think we got rid of them all"

 _ **End**_


	9. Day 9 - Stuck in a blizzard

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers  
 **Canon:** AA  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** Implied injury and hypothermia?

* * *

 **Prompt - Stuck in a blizzard**

* * *

The wind blows viciously against the downed Quinjet, battering against the twisted and broken sides of the ship. The snow slowly builds up outside and Sam hopes that they don't get buried before they can get out of here. "Don't worry, Cap. It's going to be alright" He says, pulling Steve closer to him, he hopes the emergency blanket and their shared body heat will be enough to pull them through until rescue comes.

The mission was long and tiring, they both had wanted to get back to the tower as soon as they could. They had known this area was somewhat risky, but they thought it would be fine. That it would be no problem, that the Quinjet would be able to handle it. The area was only a moderate storm risk though. They should only have expected a slight turbulence. Nothing like this.

The wind blew them right out of the sky. But Sam supposes that wasn't so bad. The sky was almost completely whited out with snow now. If they had entered the storm right at this moment, they wouldn't have any idea which way was up. They could have flown themselves right into the ground for all they would have known.

One of the first things Sam fixed was the emergency beacon. He knows Tony will find them and get them out of here. It is a matter of time now, waiting out the storm so the rescue party can come in safely. "Once the storm clears, Tony will come for us. We'll be out of here in no time" he assures Steve but there is no response. There has been less and less from Steve since the crash. .

"We'll be home for Christmas, I'm sure of it." He says. He is sure of it. Tony will get them out of here, no problem. It'll take no time at all, they just need to hang tight. He hopes that's true anyway.

He has no doubts that Tony will come for them, and that he'll find them. But they were running out of time fast. He doesn't know how long the storm will last but he's beginning to think that it might not mater in the end. It was getting colder, the fires in the Quinjet have all died out. And more concerning… Steve had stopped shacking, and he knows it is not for the lack of cold. He rubs Steve's arms, trying to warm him up.

"We'll have a nice warm Christmas, how does that sound?" he says longingly. He really wishes they were back at the tower. "Nice toasty fireplace, marshmallows, warm fluffy sweaters… We'll cuddle up in front of the TV and watch Christmas movies" He wishes they were anywhere but here.

Sam stills his hands and just holds Steve close. It probably wasn't doing much good anyway, he thinks. He lifts up a hand and looks at it tiredly "Just… hang in there, Steve" His hands were coated in blood, Steve's blood. "Please" he whispers, voice breaking.

 ** _End_**


	10. Day 10 - Hot Chocolate and Peppermint

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** Kind of gross

* * *

 **Prompt - Hot Chocolate and Peppermint**

* * *

Tony comes running when he hears a loud explosion and yelling. He calls the Iron Man armor, fully expecting some villain to have broken into the tower.

When he gets there, instead what he finds is that the villains are his team… who have seemed to have wrecked the communal kitchen. He cannot believe the mess before his eyes.

The stove is burnt black, more than likely completely unsalvageable. And the walls are covered in a horrible sticky brown mess.

Clint is sanding in the middle of the kitchen, eyes wide and is also covered in the sticky mess, it was probably not hard to guess who the culprit was. Nat is swearing at him in Russian. And Steve is… for whatever reason… is licking the walls?

Tony stares at them, speechless. Bruce runs into the kitchen from the other side of the room.

"What happened-?..." Bruce stops in his tracks as he takes in the scene before him. "What is going on here?" he asks and Tony has to give him credit for being able to recover so quickly.

Nat turns away from Clint to answer him. "Clint wanted to mix candy canes and hot chocolate to make 'Peppermint hot chocolate'… and he got distracted and forgot to watch the stove."

Tony frowns, that shouldn't explode. That should've just bubbled over and burned. "How…?"

"Special ingredient…" Clint mumbles, looking contrite.

"And that would be?" He asks, frustration dripping off each word.

"… a secret?" the archer mumbles.

Tony sighs and looks to Steve who is licking his fingers.

"It does taste like peppermint and hot chocolate, though a little burnt" Steve emits.

"Why are you even eating it? That's disgusting." He scolds him. Why would he even think to do that?

"You have hygiene-bots clean the place 24/7… the walls are clean. And I can't actually get anything bad from doing this." Steve says with a grin "It is kind of a waste to just get rid of it. It's not half bad."

"… That's not-… Steve-… You shouldn't…" He couldn't believe him. He was running a mad house.

"It's not that bad?" Clint asks Steve, cutting in over Tony.

"Nah, it's not bad" Steve assures the saboteur chef.

Clint walks over and gives the wall a cautious lick. Tony shudders at the thought.

To his horror, Nat too, wonders over to have a try of it, pulling out a knife to break a bit off the wall.

He thinks he must be either mad or dreaming. There is now way anyone in their right mind would… lick… walls.

Nat snaps off an extra bit and holds it out to Bruce. And yeah, he has to be on something right now, because Bruce actually comes forward to try it. Bruce wouldn't to that, he's a scientist… he knows better. He knows he knows better.

Bruce looks over at him and smiles carefully. "Tony, its _fine_. The whole place is sanitary, it's just a matter of if you trust Clint's cooking"

Clint flips Bruce off, not stopping his consumption of the _damn wall_.

"I can't even believe any of you." Tony grounds out. He turns on his heal and leaves "You know what? Do whatever you want, I'll be in my workshop, celebrating my sanity and common sense"

 _ **End**_


	11. Day 11 - Ugly Christmas Sweater

**Pairing/s:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (Pre-Slash? Gen together?)  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Ugly Christmas Sweater**

* * *

"I've had it. I can't take it anymore" Tony groans into his afternoon coffee. "Something has to be done about this"

Bruce looks up at him as he sips his tea, but he makes no comment. Honestly, he didn't think it was _that_ bad.

"Do you think there is any chance he would burn it if I paid him?" Tony says, and Bruce can't help but smile at that.

"Honestly? No" It takes a concentrated effort not to laugh and spill his tea.

Tony drapes himself over the kitchen island dramatically. "He's an artist. He should know better. It's an assault to the eyes"

Yes, admittedly is was weird that Steve would choose to wear something that much of an eye saw, and in public too. But the was no doubt in his mind that Steve was only doing so to get a rise out of Tony, and was succeeding.

The sweater in question was a bright orange with deep blue cuffs and neckline. In the center sits a grey tabby cat with a Santa hat and bright blue bow on a pile of holly. There is bits off holly sown on all over the sweater. And on the back is a message wishing everyone a 'Purrrr-fect Christmas'. It could have been worse, he's seen worse, it was… actually kind of adorable, in its dorky handcrafted way.

"He's ruining the aesthetic of the place, Bruce. He's souring the milk and stripping the paint off the walls just by wearing that bloody thing." Tony cries out in anguish. Bruce rolls his eyes at him.

"Where did he _even_ get that thing? It's horrendous."

"A garage sale… I think" He answers honestly.

Tony gapes, strangled noises of indignation and horror escaping him. "Yuck! Uggghhh"

"He patted me of the back the other day. Who knows who's lived – or died – in that thing!"

"Tony,- C'mon" He tries. It was just a sweater. Tony scowls at him.

"Hey Tony, Hey Bruce" he hears from behind as Steve enters the kitchen. Judging by the fact Tony's scowl deepened, Steve is wearing the sweater.

Bruce turns around to great him, "Hey Steve". And yeah, he is wearing the sweater.

Tony growls and stands up. Both Steve and himself look over at Tony in concern and confusion.

"I've had enough of that ugly sweater, Steve" Tony says.

Steve pouts at him, "But I like it" the man says.

Tony slams his hands down on the kitchen island, "It's disgusting. I don't want to see it ever again"

"What will you have me do with it?" Steve looks up at Tony through his lashes, "You want me to get rid of it?" he tugs at one of the bits of holly on his chest.

"YES!" Tony shouts. "Take it off! Throw i-" The words die on Tony's tongue as Steve does just that. Right in the middle of the kitchen.

Steve slowly pulls the sweater off over his head, revealing his bare chest underneath. "Took you long enough"

"…What?" Tony asks weakly, eying Steve's chest.

Bruce groans and buries his head in his hands. "Don't tell me you wore that damn thing, just so Tony could tell you to take your clothes off…" He moans.

Steve smiles brightly at him.

 _ **End**_


	12. Day 12 - Mittens

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers  
 **Canon:** EMH  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Mittens**

* * *

Tony looks up from his StarkPad as he hears Steve enter the room. The man is all bundled up in a big fluffy jumper and a warm scarf.

"You going out?" He asks.

Steve smiles at him. "They are having a snowman making contest down in central park. I thought it would be fun to attend. Would you like to come with me?"

Tony thinks it over before deciding it couldn't hurt. "I'll just put on something warmer"

"No problem." Steve says.

He heads off to his room to get changed. Putting on his warmest jumper and pants.

When he gets back to Steve in the communal room he notices them. Steve is wearing Captain America mittens. Like mini replicas of his uniform they have the stripes and the solitary white star on blue. He resists the urge to groan and bury his face in his hands. It was this strange mix between corny and adorable that Steve often seemed to fall in.

"Where did you get those?" Tony asks with a sigh.

Steve grins and holds up his hands to show them off, "Made them myself"

"I- Didn't know you knitted?" he says.

"Yeah. It's a pretty handy skill" Steve says reaching beside him. From out of sight Steve picks up a beanie, similarly themed, and with little white head-wings. He proudly puts the beanie on and walks towards the door. "You ready?" he asks.

Tony groans, "Yeah, I'm ready"

 _ **End**_


	13. Day 13 - Sleigh Ride

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Steve Rogers and the Howling Commandos  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Sleigh Ride**

* * *

Steve was doing his routine watch of the perimeter around their camp when he spotted it. An old abandoned car. And immediately ideas started coming filling his mind. He took of back to the camp in a light jog to tell them the good news.

It was almost Christmas and they were sending it behind enemy lines. They were all miserable. Nobody wanted to spend Christmas looking over their shoulder for danger. But that was the reality of the times.

Dum Dum, Falsworth and Dernier jumped up from their seats when they saw him coming, expecting him to have spotted danger.

"You wouldn't believe what I found" he called out to them.

The other guys came out of their tents at his call.

"What did you find?" Dum Dum asks as the other come over.

Steve grins at them, "I found an old abandoned car"

Buck winced at his words, already fearing what he had in mind but resigned to go along with it anyway.

"What are we going to do with an old car?" Jones asks.

"Well… I have a few ideas" He says, ignoring Buck's sigh. "… But there is one idea in particular…"

* * *

With a few modifications, and with the roof removed to turn the wheels into skis, they had themselves a sled. Morita found some red pain in a shed nearby and they managed to make the thing a little more festive.

"Now we just need to rope a couple of reindeer and we can have ourselves a sleigh ride" Falsworth jested.

Dernier held up a large barrel of something and said "Let me"

It wasn't all that hard to strap the explosives to the back of the sled. As soon as they had all hoped on board Dernier lit the fuse and they were off down the side of the mountain, ploughing through snow and trees, screaming and laughing the whole way though.

 _ **End**_


	14. Day 14 - 'Marshmallows for toasting…'

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - "Marshmallows for toasting"**

* * *

Tony rolls his eyes as he sees the shopping list on the bench. There was only one person who still writes out a shopping list instead of just asking JARVIS for whatever it is they need. And the only one who still says please and thank you… or at least in such a way. All the other Avengers are quietly thankful for all he does for them, but Steve makes a point of being very clearly thankful.

The little doodles at the bottom of the list brings a smile to his face. A little Iron Man covered in tinsel flying around what he guesses is New York with an arm full of stars and gifts.

He sits down and skims over the list. "JARVIS, make an order for these items would you?" He holds the page flat for the cameras to scan threw.

"Certainly, Sir" The AI responds.

Tony smiles as he looks threw the list, Cap's standard order. He wonders if it weren't for Cap and himself if the rest of the Avengers would eat anything healthy at all. Natasha and Bruce eat whatever is available, Clint seems to want to live off junk food and Thor has the biggest sweet tooth he has ever witnessed.

An item on the list stands out to him, and he reads it over again. "Marshmallows…" he reads out loud, "… for toasting"

… Saying it out loud, 'Marshmallows for toasting', makes it hit home that he is actually going to have a damn Christmas. A proper Christmas. Not the kind with booze and strippers… but with friends and laughter- and Christmassy…things. It is the Avengers first Christmas together. Maybe he will get the Christmas he always wanted as a kid after all, he thinks grinning.

 _ **End**_


	15. Day 15 - 'And caroling out in the snow'

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - "... And caroling out in the snow"**

* * *

Steve makes his way outside on the deck of the Tower, following the trail of footprints in the freshly fallen snow. He'd given Bruce a few moments to calm down after he left the room earlier. The team had been jokingly singing Christmas carols together, seeing who can put on the worst show of it. As soon as Bruce had entered the room, he had left.

He spotted Bruce resting against the guardrails of the deck, looking out into the horizon.

"Hey, Steve" Bruce greats him flatly, keeping his gaze fixed on the skyline.

Steve moved to stand next to him. "Bad memories?" Steve ask causally.

Bruce let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah. You could say that". The man sighs and looks down at his feet. "Family… stuff. I'm sorry but I don't feel like talking about it"

He rests a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "I understand" he says.

"I am sorry about leaving like that…" Bruce says looking away.

"You don't have to apologize, Bruce" he says. "It's okay"

Silence passes between them for a few minutes. They stare off into the distance, Bruce gripping the rails tight and Steve with his hand on the guys shoulder.

"Bruce?" Steve calls softly.

"Yes?"

"I just… I mean…" Steve turns to face Bruce. "The Avenger… we are kind of your family now." Steve gives him a gentle smile, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze in comfort. "If that's any comfort" he adds on jokingly.

Bruce gives him a small smile of his own. "Thanks, Steve." He says quietly. "That… that means a lot actually.

They go back to looking out over the horizon.

Steve looks to Bruce with a huge grin and begins to sing 'Deck the Halls'. Bruce laughs nervously at him, but after a few more verses, he joins in.

 _ **End**_


	16. Day 16 - Secret Santa

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Thor, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson  
 **Canon:** Avengers Assemble  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Secret Santa**

* * *

"So this 'Secret Santa', he is selected by magic?" Thor asks, dubiously. Upon realizing that this was his first proper Christmas on Midgard some of his fellow Avengers excitedly decided it was up to them to educate him on this holiday.

"Yes!" Clint exclaims excitedly "Exactly. That is why we call it the 'Secret Santa'"

"No one knows who is going to be chosen to be the Santa" Sam adds in with a grin.

"Every year at 'Christmas'… a Midgardian is randomly selected by magic to bestow gifts upon your people?" Thor asks, looking at his two friends in turn.

"…And they don't remember it either" Clint says, "All magic. So no one knows"

"Fascinating" Thor says, going along with it. He knows what they are doing. What _they_ don't know is that he knows Santa, and that he is a very powerful sorcerer indeed. That Jolnir not only blesses Midgard with his gifts but the rest of the Nine Realms as well, and he does it all with his power to bend space and time. However he keeps this to himself, and the fact that 'Secret Santa' is not unique to Midgard. Let his teammates have their fun.

 _ **End**_


	17. Day 17 - 'All I Want For Christmas Is

**Pairing/s:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (Pre-Slash)  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Clint Barton  
 **Canon:** EMH  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Miriah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you"**

* * *

"I've got a good Christmas carol for Tony" Clint says grinning and Tony knows he isn't going to like this.

"If you say anything about that grouchy old guy who meets the spirit of Christmas… or whatever, I swear…" Tony says, giving Clint a dark look.

"'The grouchy old guy'?, 'who meets the Spirit of Christmas'?" Clint parrots, "You've got to be joking"

Tony sighs. Couldn't Clint pester someone else with his nonsense? Anyone else. Maybe T'Challa?

"Nah, a good carol for you, Stark, is 'All I want for Christmas is you'" Clint laughs out.

Tony crosses his arms and glares at Clint.

Clint grins at him, "Better yet, you could sing it to Steve and save us all the headache of you two dancing around one another"

"We're not- I'm not." Tony stutters out, "It's not like that"

"Sure it isn't" Clint says sarcastically

 _ **End**_


	18. Day 18 - Christmas Lights

**Pairing/s:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
 **Characters/s:** Steve Rogers, Tony Stark  
 **Canon:** MCU or AA  
 **Au:** Modern, No powers AU. Possibly a sequel to my story, 'Home'  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Christmas Lights**

* * *

Tony knocks lightly on the door of Steve's study/studio before entering. Steve looked up from his work and smiles at him warmly.

"You done with the living room yet?" Steve jests lightly.

He hadn't allowed Steve to go anywhere near their living room for the past couple of hours as he was putting up the Christmas Tree, he wanted it to be a surprise. Every year he tried to make a tree that was a mix of them both.

It was his job to decorate the living room and while Steve put together the rest of the house. It is was what they agreed on.

"Yes," Tony said, excitedly striding up to Steve and pulling him from his chair, "Come have a look"

Steve went willingly, led through the house behind Tony.

Tony grind proudly as they crossed the threshold into the living room.

The whole room was bathed in a soft glow from the flashing multi-colored lights on the tree. Ornaments of little robots, space ships, paint brushes and artist pallets mix weirdly on the tree but he liked it. It was a slightly more eclectic tree then he put together last year. But it was nice and homely.

If it were up to Steve, they would probably have a more traditional looking tree. It would probably look better too. He wasn't the artist, that was Steve. But he felt he did a pretty good job all things considered.

He turns to face Steve, pulling the taller man into his arms. "What do you think?" he asks.

Steve kisses him lightly on the forehead, smiling softly. "It looks wonderful"

Tony drops his head into Steve's chest with a laugh, "You say that every year," he argues lightly.

"I think everything you do is wonderful" Steve says with a soft loving smile, planting little butterfly hisses on the top of his head.

"Mmhm" he says reaching for Steve's hands again. He pulls him further into the room, maneuvering them around the couches until they are standing in front of the tree and bathed in the glow of the Christmas Lights.

Tony tugs Steve in close, dropping one of his hands in favor of putting it on Steve's waist. He started humming a song from memory, swaying them side to side. Steve laughed softly, wrapping his free hand around the back of Tony's neck, pulling them closer.

Steve kissed him leisurely, taking his time and Tony responded in kind, kissing Steve with a slow passion as they danced by the lights of the Christmas Tree.

 _ **End**_


	19. Day 19 - Baking Cookies

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Steve Rogers, Edwin Jarvis  
 **Canon:** 616  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Baking Cookies**

* * *

The oven timer pings, alerting him that the cookies have finished. Steve sets aside his book and gets out of his chair. He quickly puts his apron back on as he heads into the Kitchen.

He pulls the gingerbread men out of the oven and sets them down on the counter to cool. Eagerly he heads over to the pantry and pulls out the decorations he bought just for this. He wanted to make a gingerbread man for every Avenger, each in their own costume.

He puts all the decorations for the accessories to the side and leaves the icings within arms reach. Carefully he removed the gingerbread men from the backing tray and onto the cool marble of the kitchen counter.

As he was opening a large amount of icing mixture into a mixing bowl, he hears a pointed cough behind him. Steve stops what he is doing and turns to face the man behind him.

"And what, I might ask, are you doing to my poor kitchen, Master Rogers?" Jarvis asks lightly with a small grin.

"Nothing too terrible, I promise" Steve assured, holding his hands up in a mock surrender. "Just some gingerbread men"

Jarvis walked over to the counter and inspects his efforts. The man gives a pointed stare at his pile of decorations.

"I want to make one for each and every Avenger. I needed a fair few things in order to get everyone's outfits" Steve explains himself.

"Might I join you?" Jarvis asks, "I rather enjoy making Gingerbread men"

"Of course" He said, getting back to work on the icing, "I would enjoy the company… and the extra pair of hands"

They work easily together. Jarvis preparing the next batch of gingerbread men and himself working on the decorating. After Jarvis puts the next batch in the oven he returns to the bench to help with the icing.

Steve watches as one of the decorations catch the man's eyes. The little box of bow-ties made of fondant.

"I don't believe many Avengers were ties with their costumes, Master Rogers" Jarvis remarks.

"Just one" Steve says with a soft smile, "and he is as much an Avenger as the rest of us."

Jarvis returns the smile and they get back to work.

 ** _End_**

Notes: I love it when the Avengers say Jarvis is very much an Avenger like the rest of them.


	20. Day 20 - Wrapping Presents

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark  
 **Canon:** MCU or AA  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Wrapping Presents**

* * *

The colorful paper was slightly torn in places, and it was all squiffy and bunched up in others. He thinks he also used too much sticky tape. Boxes looked more egg shaped blobs, and any other shape was a twisted mess.

But in his defense he has never wrapped a gift before. The instructional videos he found online were only slightly helpful, and he admits he was slightly envious of their skill.

Tony was proud of his efforts though, and excited. Only a few more days to go until he can see his friends open what he got for them. Maybe they will make a few jokes here and there, but he knows they won't mind his messy wrapping.

Grinning at the lumpy mass of Christmas presents before him, he thinks, 'this is what Christmas should have felt like when I was a kid, this is what I missed'. He was happy he was getting the chance to have a proper Christmas now with the rest of the Avengers.

 _ **End**_


	21. Day 21 - Mistletoe

**Pairing/s:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton  
 **Canon:**  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Mistletoe**

* * *

No one said that having a more familial Christmas would be this much work. Tony sits down on the couch with a huff. When you have other people to put up your decorations things were a lot easier.

Why couldn't Cap do this? He gives them enough orders in the field. Putting up decorations – or coordinating a superhero team to put up the decorations – was surprisingly tedious and tiresome. He didn't realize Christmas was so much work.

When Thor comes back here with a tree – which he dreads to think what the god may bring back here – he will set up the Christmas lights. Or well… after Cap finishes decorating it… after he comes back from getting said decorations.

At least that means he can take a break for now. Supervising the team was like watching over a bunch of Christmas crazed ferrets. And every now and then he would lose sight of one and they would return with some new trinket or tradition.

He hears Cap's voice down the hall, he probably has less time to rest then he thought. 'Might as well get back on my feet' he thinks. He heads towards where he heard Cap.

He makes his way into the communal living room. He spots Cap talking with Wasp about placement of… something. He groans at the thought of something new to think about.

Cap looks at him with a smile and heads over. "You look tired, Shellhead. Why don't you sit down and rest" the man says softly.

"Don't worry about me, Cap. I'm good. I run on batteries, don't you know" he says, laughing at his own joke.

Cap lays his hands on his shoulder and smirks. Before Cap can say anything further, there is a twang behind him.

Tony turns around at the sound to find Hawkeye standing there with his bow drawn.

"Clint! Please don't do that again." Cap says firmly.

'What again?' Tony wonders. He looks over to Cap then up at the ceiling. Embedded in the roof was one of Hawkeye's classic arrows with a bit of mistletoe attached with string.

"Wrong season, Cupid" he says dryly. Hawkeye gives him a mock salute and carries on. He turns back to Cap with a sigh.

Carefully Cap leans in and gives him a chaste kisses on the lips. "Go get some rest, Iron Man"

Tony heads off to his personal room smiling.

 _ **End**_


	22. Day 22 - Fireplace

**Pairing/s:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark (Pre-slash/Pining)  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers  
 **Canon:** MCU or AA  
 **Au:** Modern collage AU  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Fireplace**

* * *

Tony balances the robotic prototype in one hand precariously as he opens the door to the residence with his key. When he gets the door open he rushes in and puts the thing down on the nearest flat surface.

He takes a moment to let out a breath of relief. Getting the thing back here was more trouble than it was to get it to the university. The wet and drizzly weather of winter seemed to be out to get him recently. Puddles everywhere for him to step in accidental, ridiculously strong winds that seemed intended on trying to knock him or what he was carrying over and the winter cold he had caught not long ago.

Thankfully it was now officially winter break. A few weeks of holiday sounded great to him. He decided to leave his project on the table and see it the fireplace was lit, wanting to warm himself up after today's journey.

He stops short of the shared living room. Above the fireplace is an assortment of knitted socks hanging side by side. Tony groans and buries his face in his hands.

Who's lesser minded idea was that. Who thinks it is a good idea to dangle woolen socks over a fire. It was a major OH&S violation. He should put in a complaint. Really. Didn't people know how high fire can jump? The embers will easily catch the socks and burn the place down.

Tony walks over to take a closer look at the socks. They were all different colors and patterns. One seemed to have a hole in it, but he didn't know if it was from wear or this person's granny made a mistake in her knitting. He grimaced at the possibility that this is someone's collection of odd socks. Nope. Gross. If these socks had ever been worn… when the fire is turned on the place is going to smell like feet.

This is not going on. He is not going to stay in a house where people hang socks over the fire like cavemen.

He hears footsteps behind him and turns. Steve smiles at him from the doorway, and he nearly forgets to breath. The guy is another thing that should have warnings. There is no way one guy could legally be that beautiful. If he believed in magic, he would have thought that the blonde had simply walked out of one of his own paintings.

Realizing he had been staring he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Hey"

Steve didn't seem to acknowledge how awkward that was and instead walked up to him causally. Tony noticed that Steve has something in his hand. Kind of like a scarf. Wait… Oh.

Steve flushes lightly as he holds out the sock to Tony. He is very cute when he is embarrassed, he thinks, which is just really unfair. The sock is red and gold with light blue spots. "I… uh… made this for you"

"For me?" Tony repeats.

"Yeah. I knit sometimes…" Steve says "I wanted to make a Christmas stocking for everyone. I never had a fireplace before so Ma and I never bothered with stockings… and we didn't have much money either. But I thought it would be nice, ya know"

Tony takes the sock carefully from Steve, as if it would unravel in his hands. It was soft, not scratchy like he thought it would be. The colors were sharp and vibrant, but artfully chosen so they didn't clash. And this just might be the most precious he has ever own to date. Something made just for him, only him, in mind. Just because Steve cared.

He takes a deep breath to calm himself so he doesn't start crying in front of Steve. He smiles up at Steve brightly. "This is wonderful. Thank you" he says, trying to put as much weight into that as he can. Hopping Steve would understand just how thankful he was.

Tony moves over to the fireplace and puts it up next to the others. The stocking over the fireplace are not so bad, know that he thinks about it. He is totally all for it.

 _ **End**_


	23. Day 23 - Gingerbread Houses

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Gingerbread Houses**

* * *

Steve was just finishing up spreading the white frosting all over the roof of his gingerbread house when the first smarty went flying in his direction. He looked up a Bruce, but the man appeared to be hard at work on his own gingerbread house, focused on the confectionery before him.

He went back to his own work, carefully laying down chocolate freckles as roof tiles. He leaned in closer to his house as he gently put them in place, careful to lay them down evenly. It was because he was so close that he was able to see with full clarity as the second smarty came his way, as it bounced of the roof of his house. He wasn't imagining things.

Steve sat up and looked up at Bruce to receive a face full of shredded coconut. He looked down at his house which was now covered with the stuff. It was sabotage then.

Glaring at Bruce he grabbed a hand full of one hundred and thousands, and threw them at Bruce's house.

The scientist made a noise of mock offense, then with the biggest smile Steve has ever seen on the man, rips open the small bag of gold dust… sending the fine confectionery glitter his way in an almighty shimmering cloud of metallic dust.

It was on. And he never enters a fight he doesn't think he can win. He hopes Tony can forgive them for his kitchen.

 _ **End**_


	24. Day 24 -'Twas the night before Christmas

**Pairing/s:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers  
 **Canon:**  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - 'Twas the night before Christmas**

* * *

Tony slips his arms around Steve's waist. "Spend the night with me, I want to open my gift first thing Christmas Morning" he whispers between the kisses he presses to Steve's neck.

"I- I'm not your gift… I got you an actual present" Steve says disapprovingly, but he can hear the smile on his face.

"An actual present?" Tony gasps in staged amazement, "Sounds nice, babe… I still want you though" He lets his hands wonder lower.

Steve turns in his hold to face him and wraps his arms around him, pulling him closer "And you have me" he whispers, leaning in for a kiss.

 _ **End**_


	25. Day 25 - Merry Christmas!

**Pairing/s:** None  
 **Characters/s:** Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Rest of the Avengers Team  
 **Canon:** MCU  
 **Au:** None  
 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Prompt - Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Tony wakes with a groan, signalling JARVIS to turn off his alarm. He buries himself deeper into his bed not wanting to leave it just yet.

"Good Morning, Sir." JARVIS calls out, "And might I say, 'Merry Christmas'"

Tony groans loader. Another Christmas, full of insufferably happy people and sickening Christmas songs. Lunches and dinners where families pretend to tolerate each other for the sake of the holiday (and gift receiving).

His eyes snap open. This was not any Christmas. It was the first Christmas the Avengers will have had together. His team… his friends. Maybe even family.

He gets out of bed quickly, wishing JARVIS a 'Merry Christmas' as well as he heads to his wardrobe to get dressed. He wonders if anyone else is up yet. He changes quickly and heads out.

As he briskly walks down the hall he wonders if he had ever been this excited over Christmas, maybe when he was very young perhaps.

He enters the communal living room to see his team lounging about and chatting. Warmth fills his chest at the sight. The team all turn and look at his entrance. He can clearly see the joy in their faces at seeing him.

"Tony!" Steve greats him, coming forward to pull him into a hug. "Merry Christmas" he says. The others call out similarly.

Steve puts an arm around his shoulders and leads him to the couches. "We were thinking about watching a movie" he says.

"Sounds great" Tony gets out, hopping that he doesn't sound as choked up as he feels.

He looks around the room, taking in the team. All of them were buzzing with nervous excitement.

It struck him them, he doesn't know if any of the team had a good Christmas either. All of them were just as new to this, just as excited as he was. And they were all doing this together.

Two mad scientists, two super spies, a super soldier, and a god. They really were a weird mix. Outcasts.

His now family.

 _ **End**_

 _ **Happy Holidays, everyone!**_


End file.
